


For the Better Good

by Tank Girl (dantereznor)



Series: The True Lives Of. . . [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, Tank Girl (1995)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dantereznor/pseuds/Tank%20Girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a lazy morning, with strange offers and dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Better Good

**Author's Note:**

> I do know she's called Motorbaby, but in the roleplay Becca (Tank Girl) took to calling her Baby Boom right off. Because B.B. was easier to say than Motorbaby all the time. At this point in time no names have been given other than code names and nicknames they are calling one another.

Poison mused as he watched the monitor to the world outside of ComiCon, Kid was out there to keep watch in these early hours of morning as Baby Boom enjoyed the cool early hours of the day. And while the girl was not in the line of the younger mans sight, Poison could still see her.

She was doing some sort of dance with the stray who had wandered into their lives a few days previous. 

It had been impossible to keep her locked inside of the base forever and after a check of Tank Girl and her mobile fort he approved letting the two meet. he had not counted on both of them taking an instant liking to one another and being together out in the open air of the zone.

They danced in those early hours to staticy music on B.B.’s radio, a tape pulled from the car for them to enjoy. Shimmying together with their hands joined, a glance to the monitor that held his brothers form gave Poison a reason to chuckle. Kid was smiling as he listened to the antics of their guest and ward.

If the woman could bring this much joy to his stoic brother and to Baby Boom, Poison wouldn't make her leave.

leaning forward he’d flick the controls to hear the commotion the girls made. The light easy laughter warming the red haired leader of the Killjoys. 

“Uhg.. Pussycat is still here?” 

Rolling his eyes Poison would kill the intercom as he turned to see Ghoul stand in the doorway and watch the screens. “I told you to keep the names to your self. But Tank Girl’s here, mind the monitors.” He’d pick up his mask as he stood walking past the shorter tattooed man to make his way up into the waking world.

“Dude just tell her to leave, she’s gonna be a risk.” Ghoul tried to reason to the retreating form, but the lack of reaction from the man left Ghoul feeling resigned as he moved forward to take up the empty chair.

It was outside in the brightening day that Poison moved, his mask back on to protect himself from being seen properly by Tank Girl, Kid nodded to him as he walked past and Poison refrained from reminding him that the masks and helmets were for their own protection. Neither Kid or Jet listened, their logic was she didn't hide her face and so why hide theirs with helmets and masks.

As he rounded the building he found himself enjoying the laughter and sight more than he had on the black and white monitors that kept them all safe. B.B. was first to spy him rushing past Tank Girl as she was trying to spin the girl and turning around herself, giving a sheepish smile. 

“Uhh good morning Baby Red…” The slight roughness of her voice spoke of her having not fully woken up, which was charming in a way.

“Good morning….Pussycat,” he had no name he could call her other than TG or Tank Girl. His arm was raising to give Baby Boom a one armed hug before letting go so she could go grab her stereo. “You dance?”

The sheepish smile grew to a wide grin, “Well you know, a girls gotta keep her figure some how out here living the high life of luxury.” Her arms would gesture out to the sides with a ease as if she was actually telling the truth.

It made Poison laugh.

Shaking his head now he’d tilt his head slightly. “I’m going out to patrol the zone border with Kid, you wanna come?”

He didn't know why he offered or even suggested bringing her along. But the offer was there and after a pregnant pause where he could see her mulling over her choices a nod came.

“Yeah coo’, though I ain't changing no ones oil out there unless you guys plan on returning the favor of making sure pipes are clean.”

A faint blush came as Poison slowly shook his head, he didn't know if he’d ever get used to her crude sexual humor, but the longer she stayed the more he guessed that he would.

B.B. ran ahead of them both, as Poison waited for Tank Girl to walk past; she would chuckle as he still refused to turn his back to her. The pair choosing to go back around front together, Kobra Kid only looking up as they returned. His eyebrow arching up as a brief second of a smirk formed. 

This woman was weird.

The white blond hair and toned body were things BL/ind wanted in their attempts to perfect humanity with drugs and control. But there in the morning sun, casually grinning at his older brother he found they they were the ones who most likely needed her most. Maybe she’d help them find that humanity once again.

“LAS Vegas baby, here we come.” Slipping off the side of the Trans-AM Kobra would walk away to go get his bike. Had it been two he would have ridden with Poison, maybe another day, when his brother wasn't busy opening up to another person.

This woman was as weird as she was good for Poison.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews or Kudos would be appreciated.  
> I take flames too.


End file.
